1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluorophenylcyclohexane derivative as a novel compound and a liquid crystal composition containing the derivative.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display elements utilizing the optical anisotropy and the dielectric anisotropy of liquid crystal compounds include those of various modes of twisted nematic (TN) type, dynamic scattering (DS) type, guest-host (GH) type, DAP type, etc., and the properties required for liquid crystal compounds vary depending on the respective modes, but it is a commone requirement that liquid crystal compounds exhibit liquid crystal phases within as broad a temperature range as possible and are stable to water, heat, light and air. At present, however, there is no single substance which satisfies all such requirements; thus it is the present status that liquid crystal compositions obtained by mixing several kinds of liquid crystal compounds or compounds similar to liquid crystals have been used.